Lab Rats FanFiction: Bree & Chase
by beachgirl555
Summary: Keep in mind that in my story, Bree & Chase aren't siblings, but everything else is the same. Also, Bree's BFF is Kim from Kickin' It and Jack is from Kickin' It too. This is not one of those annoying stories where after 1 day of dating, the couple is kissing all the time and in love. I tried to make it as realistic as it can get for the lab rats life. Enjoy and please no hate!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Bree's POV: The school bus**

"Bree do you…uh…want to go to the dance with me? I-I mean if you want," asked Chase nervously. Bree almost couldn't control her excitement! This was the boy who had been her boy BFF since kindergarden, her secret crush since 4th grade that only one person knew about, and he was finally asking her out on a date! So instead of freaking out she just smiled. Then she realized that he was waiting for an answer. "Ugh, c'mon Bree do something, don't just stand there, say YES!" she thought to herself.

"Sure, that would be awesome," she replied excitedly. They were now going on an OFFICIAL date! "Yay, best day ever!" Bree thought. She was so happy that she could super-speed around the whole and not care about exposing her secret.

"Bree, Bree, Bree…." said Chase. Or maybe it wasn't Chase. Bree blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was on the bus sitting next to her best friend Kim who was saying her name over, and over.

"It was all a dream," Bree blurted, "we're not going to the dance together." Now it was back to boring, old reality where she and Chase would always just be friends.

"Let me guess, daydreaming about Ch-" Kim started.

"Shut up, I don't want anyone to know about my crush on you-know-who," Bree said while motioning to the back of the bus where Chase, his brother Adam, and step-brother Leo. She didn't want Chase to know about her crush, because it might ruin their friendship, and that was a chance that she was not willing to take. They were so close and Bree's favorite time of day was when she Chase, Adam, and Leo hung out in Mr. Davenport's lab. She never really noticed Adam and Leo even though they were really close too, because her attention was all on Chase. If he made a lame joke, she laughed, if Adam tried to throw him across the room she yelled at Adam. So pretty much she was acting like his super-lame bodyguard. And no matter what she did she couldn't help but notice him, and even though he didn't have Adam's super-strength and he was a geek he was so cute with his big hazel eyes and how he treated her like his little sister, being protective, but making fun of her too. Little sister, LITTLE SISTER. She would always just be the little sister, never the lucky girlfriend like she always dreamed of.

"Sorry, but I think it's more than a crush, you've liked him since as long as I can remember, I think its sort of an.. an obsession," Kim replied.

"FYI it was since 4th grade and I am NOT obsessed!" Bree said matter-of-factly.

"Hehe, whatever you say speedy," snickered Kim. Kim, Leo, Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, were the only people who knew about Bree, Chase, and Adam's bionics. Or at least she hoped they were the only ones who knew. She never meant to tell Kim about her super-speed but one day, it all just came out. She and Kim were in 7th grade (3 years ago) when they decided to try out for the volleyball team together. Little did Bree know, that she was going through a special phase in her bionics where they malfunction and cause her to loose control of her speed and GPS tracker. After the tryout, she and Kim went to get ice cream to cool off, but Bree was starting to loose control. They got their ice cream, chocolate for her, and vanilla for Kim, when she started glitching and speeding everywhere. Kim witnessed the whole thing. So Bree told her about her bionics and Chase and Adam's too, so Kim nicknamed her Speedy. If only Chase had a cute nickname for her…

**Chase's POV: The school bus (same time)**

Chase loved school, being the smartest student there, so getting all A's was all that mattered to him, but lately it was harder and harder for him to concentrate on his schoolwork. This year, his best friend Bree was in some of his classes, and they had been friends for ever, but she kept getting prettier which made it hard for him. And every time she caught him looking at her, she smiled at him and sometimes it made him forget his own name. But, Chase didn't want their friendship to be ruined, and plus she would never go for him, she was popular and he was just a geek. He wanted more than anything to ask her to the upcoming dance but he was too nervous to get rejected. He forced himself to stop thinking about her and listened to Adam and Leo's ongoing conversation.

"Dude, if the aliens attacked what would you do?" asked Leo.

"Well duh, I would talk to them in marshin-ese, yeah I speak it, who's the dumb one now" Adam replied looking at the boys, "glut glop gleep means we come in peace." You could say that Adam wasn't well… the brightest crayon in the box, but if he was a crayon, according to his smarts, he'd probably be beige. Chase would take brains over strength any day. If only Bree liked smart guys, not jocks.

**Leo's POV: Class that day**

It was pretty obvious that Chase liked Bree, although he barley ever mentioned it. He could tell by the way he looked at her, because it was the same way he looked at Janelle except he looked MUCH cooler, in his opinion. But, he wasn't sure that Bree felt the same way. That girl was pretty good at keeping her feelings to herself, but if you told her a secret, it spread like a wildfire within ten minutes. Plus, Bree had almost all the guys at school crushing on her and she was dating a jock named Jack. But why was Leo thinking about this anyway. Probably so he could tune out his teachers boring algebra lesson. When in life would he need to know what x+y equals.

**Bree's POV: End of the school day**

"Ugh I have to go talk to Jack, I promised him we could talk after school," Bree told Kim, "I'll meet up with you later." She knew how much Kim was crushing on Jack and more than anything she wanted to give Jack to Kim, and date Chase instead, but miracles just don't happen. She spotted Jack at his locker and walked over to him.

"Hey Jack, what did you want to talk about," she said in a bored tone.

"Oh, hey! I wanted to make sure that we were going to the dance together, right?" he asked while slamming his locker shut.

"Yea I guess, I mean we are dating," she said sadly.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately." Jack asked.

"Well… uh the truth is that I'm not really feeling up for the dance right now, maybe you should take someone else." she replied. The real truth was, she didn't really like Jack. He was nice and a good friend, but she didn't really want to be his girlfriend, she just said yes when he asked her out for one reason. She wanted to make Chase jealous so he would ask her out, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Are you sure? You never miss the school dances." Jack said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll change my mind but I don't think so," she admitted, "why don't you take someone else, like… uh *cough* Kim or anyone you want."

"Ok I guess I'll ask Kim to go, she's nice." Then he walked away. "Score!" she thought to herself, "Kim is gonna be so happy!"

**Kim's POV: 10 minutes later**

She was waiting for Bree to come back, which was taking a long time when Jack walked up to her. She made a quick attempt to fix her hair which was blowing everywhere from the wind.

"Hey Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Jack asked, "Bree's not feeling up for it so maybe we could go together?" OMG did that just happen. Kim didn't even care that she was the second choice because Jack just asked her to the dance!

"Uh… sure! I mean just as friends," replied Kim

"Ok, sounds great! It's a date!" He said and walked off. It's a date. IT'S! A! DATE! Blah, blah, DATE! It sounded like she and Jack were going on a date. And she liked it that way.

**Chase's POV: Hanging out in the lab**

Beep! Beel! Beep!

"Guys thats the urgent mission alert!" Mr. Davenport yelled over the sirens,"Where's Bree?"

"How would we know!" Adam said,"hey does anyone else want Chinese food?"

"We need her on this mission! My lab in Hawaii is right near a volcano and it's going to explode any minute now," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses, a lab in hawaii?" Leo interrupted.

"Leo this is no time for jokes, if that lab gets ruined by the volcano, the toxic chemical I've been working with could gas up and fill the air with poisonous gas." This was more serious than Chase expected.

"So why do we need Bree?" Chase asked.

"She needs to super-speed to the top of the volcano, one at a time with both of you. Then theres a freeze ray prototype I made and you have to use that to freeze all the lava. Now be careful because it's a prototype."

"What's a prototype. Ohhh is it a type of proto!," Adam asked,"Wait, whats a proto?" Ugh, Chase couldn't stand how dumb he was sometimes.

"Never mind that! But we need Bree!" Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm finding her location on my GPS," Chase said,"It looks like she and Kim are walking home and she's about a mile away." He called her and when she answered he told her to super-speed home right away because there was an emergency. Before they knew it, Bree was getting prepped for the mission too.

"Does everyone have their mission suits on, and the freeze ray?" Mr. Davenport asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'm the mission leader and I got this under control," Chase said.

"Now be careful, you only get one shot out of the freeze ray, so aim it correctly," Mr. Davenport warned.

"Lucky," Leo muttered. His dream was to go on a mission with them but that wouldn't happen because he couldn't handle it. Mr. Davenport found another way to let him help. He was the mission specialist which pretty much was just Mr. Davenports assistant. He liked everyone to call him "mission specialist Dooley". But this mission was not a joke, it was real and if they didn't accomplish it, the world would be in danger. He hoped that the freeze ray would be aimed correctly.

**? POV: Somewhere**

"We've got the lab rats right where we want them," said someone.

"Marcus, have you talked to them yet? I need this to work," said a deeper and scratchier voice.

"Yes they aren't suspicious at all but theres one thing that's blocking me from them," said the first voice.

"Well get rid of it!" the deep voice said, "we can't have any distractions. And did they fall for the fake mission?"

"Yes, according to my spy-cam they're on their way, so we can trap them." The deep voice started laughing, but it wasn't the kind of laugh you're thinking of, it was an evil, scratchy, and a bit scary laugh.

"They won't expect a thing!" the deep voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for anyone who enjoyed my story! And thanks for the reviews, I love hearing your feedback! Also, I realized (with help from a reader) that I've been writing in 3rd person omniscient instead of 1st person so I'm going to keep it that way for this story. Thanks so much for reading my story and you can expect more romance between Bree and Chase in the upcoming chapters, and some from Kim and Jack too. Enjoy and sorry its kind of short. Xoxo**

**Chapter 2:**

**Adam's POV: The mission**

Once they got on the private jet on the way to Hawaii… Yes, a private jet to Hawaii, be jealous. Well, if you could be jealous of three kids, in a life-death situation, who had the world was depending on them. Anyway, on the private jet they planned out how they would stop the volcano from erupting. Bree would super-speed both of the boys to the top of the volcano. Then, Chase would use his super-smarts to aim the freeze ray correctly, and Adam would shoot the ray because it let of such a force that only someone like him with super-strength could handle it. Adam hoped it would work because he couldn't think of another plan. Who was he kidding, he never really thought about anything that would make sense.

**Bree's POV: The mission**

Bree was really nervous about the mission, but when Chase gave her a reassuring look she suddenly stopped feeling the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. But, then they got worse because Chase was counting on her for the mission, and if she messed it up, he wouldn't want to be her friend, or not even talk to her. Or he wouldn't even want to be seen with her. "Bree, you've got this under control," she thought to herself,"all you have to do is super-speed. Chase and Adam have the harder jobs. Thats how it always was. She was just the backup because she was a girl, and the boys were the main part of the mission. She never felt important, even when she won a gymnastics meet for the school's team because the rest of the team was better than her. The only reason she was even here right now was to save the world from crisis while everyone else got to focus on what to wear to school everyday. What was life for a bionic person anyway?

**Chase's POV:**

Once the jet dropped them off at the base of the volcano, Bree brought them both to the top of the crater, Adam first, then him. Why was Adam first, maybe she liked him better. Ugh, of course she choose muscle over brains. When she was super-speeding him he didn't even care that he was going way over the speed limit by like 500, all he noticed was that she was holding his hands. Well probable only so he wouldn't fall off but he didn't care. He just wanted this moment to last forever: the wind in his face and with his best friend who also happened to be his crush. But, at the speed they were going, this moment would only last for 5 seconds.

**Davenport's POV:**

So far, the mission was going exactly as planned. Adam, Bree, and Chase were all at the top of the volcano and Adam was about to shoot the freeze ray.

"Ok Mr. Davenport, Adam has the freeze ray aimed and he's about to shoot it," Chase said through the microphone earpiece.

"Good. Adam get ready to shoot in 5, 4, 3, 2-,"said Mr. Davenport. Then he lost connection to the lab rats.

"Guys are you there? This is not the right time for a practical joke," Mr. Davenport said as he paced through the lab,"Hello, anyone there?"

"Hey big D," Leo said when he walked through the elevator doors,"is everything ok? You look stressed, and you know stress causes wrinkles,"

"Leo we have a problem- wait wrinkles, but look at me I don't deserve them," Mr. Davenport said half worried about the mission and half about not looking good,"ugh anyway, I lost connection to Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Well did you try the back-up power system?" Leo asked.

"Of course I did. I'm a super genus, billionaire, inventor, thats the first thing I did." Mr. Davenport bragged.

"Geez, just saying," Leo replied. They tried everything they could to fix the connection, but nothing seemed to work. It was as if someone had hacked his computer system and put a virus into it…

**Adam's POV:**

When Adam shot the freeze ray, nothing came out so he kept trying. Then he heard Bree scream along with Chase and when Adam looked back they were both gone. This was starting to get creepy. Like extremely creepy. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave reviews, I love your feedback! Anyway, I left you at a cliffhanger and I'm going on vacation for New Year's so this is the last time I'm going to update this story in 2013! Happy early New Year's though! Hope everyone has fun! About the story I'm working on some upcoming chapters and trust me, they have less adventure, more drama! Thanks for all the suggestions, I've used some of them in this chapter so read it! Oh and I'm trying to think of a more creative title so if you have suggestions TELL ME! Enjoy and I can't wait to post chapter 4 in 2014! xoxo**

**Chapter 3:**

**Bree's POV: Somewhere**

Bree woke up unconscious of her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in a dark and dirty room that for some reason had no doors. The only source of light was a small candle burning in the corner of the room. She looked around and saw Chase to her right and Adam across the room with chains on his hands that were attached to the wall. When she looked down at her own hands, she saw chains there, slightly less bulky than Adams. Chase had the same chains as her. Who ever trapped them in there must've known about Adam's super-strength, thats why he had stronger chains. All three of them had their mission suits on, but Bree couldn't find her earpiece anywhere. She nudged Chase until he moved.

"Chase, Chase, Chaseeeeee," she tried calling his name. He muttered something she couldn't understand and fidgeted in his sleep. Finally, she shook him and he woke up and rubbed his eyes. He must've realized that they were trapped because he blinked a few times before he adjusted.

"Bree, where are we?" he asked in a worried tone. He was so cute when he was worried. "Bree stop, your life seems to be in danger don't focus on how Chase looks," she forced herself to think.

"How should I know? My GPS doesn't seem to be working so I have no idea whats going on," she complained.

"I should've noticed!" Chase said,"This is a bionic-proof room. Or dungeon, or whatever it is."

"How can you tell?" Bree asked him.

"It's obvious: Adam's thick chains, your GPS not working, and I can't get any information," he stated.

"Uh oh, this is bad, really bad," she worried.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," he joked. She started to laugh but, then the room starting shaking like that volcano was exploding. Soon the shaking stopped but the "volcano" didn't have any lava. Almost as if the volcano was a movie, special effects prop. Well take out the movie special effects part and replace it with a evil guys secret hidden lab, because thats what the lab rats soon would find out. But why them?

**Chase's POV: Somewhere**

When Bree woke Chase up he immediately knew something was wrong because he never remembered finishing the mission and they were all chained to the wall, trapped in a tiny room. The room had no doors and Adam seemed to be knocked out. Then he figured out that the room was bionic-proof and that started to worry him. Once the room stopped shaking, he and Bree woke Adam up by yelling his name over and over. Chase almost wished that they didn't wake Adam up because then he and Bree would be almost alone. But it was best to have the whole team up so they could find a way to escape.

"I think I know how we can escape," he said hoping the idea would work," you see that candle, we could burn the room down."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Bree cautioned.

"Well, it's our only way out," Chase said.

"Why don't we just use our bionics to get out?" Adam asked after he clearly didn't listen to him explain the situation.

"Ugh, Adam were you even listening to Chase?" Bree said in an annoyed voice. Wow, it's like she read his mind. Like they were meant to be together, just the thought of that made him forget his worries like being trapped. "Stop Chase, focus on escaping," he scolded himself.

"Ok, here we go," Chase said as he lit the wall on fire. Surprisingly, it worked and the wall burnt down like a leaf in a campfire. When they stepped out of the room it just looked like an island with palm trees and coconuts. He could hear the waves on the nearby beach, and he could smell the sweet flowers. It was like paradise. Well until the lasers came, then it was like a death trap.

**Adam's POV: Somewhere**

The lasers were giant and there were so many of them that he couldn't count all of them. He wasn't very good at counting though so there were like… like 5 lasers times 100, whatever that equaled. They were kind of like the ones he shot out of his eyes, except much, much, MUCH thicker.

"We are so dead," he blurted. Bree seemed to agree because she was fidgeting with her hair the way she always did when she was nervous.

"Wait! We're out of the bionic-proof room so we can use them now!" Chase said,"I can time it perfectly so Bree can super-speed me through without getting shot by the lasers!"

"What about me?" Adam asked. He hated being left out and it seemed like it was happening.

"Your lasers can fight other lasers right?" Chase asked," because the you can make it through by fighting off the other lasers." Bree and Chase made through the lasers in the blink of an eye, so now he had to make it through. So far it was working, but it made his eyes burn because the other lasers were so strong. Once he made it through Bree used her GPS thing to get them home. It was so cool they went over water and Bree just ran on top of it! They finally made it back to the lab where a sweating Bree collapsed on a chair. Mr. Davenport walked in and when he saw them, he dropped his cookie and his face was covered in shock.

"Where have you guys been? I've been worried sick!" Mr. Davenport asked. They explained what happened and the pattern continued when Leo walked in. Mr. Davenport's face turned white when they mentioned the bionic-proof room. Like he was hiding something.

**Leo's POV: School**

When he went to school with Adam, Bree, and Chase after they returned from their mission, the first person to greet them was Marcus.

"Where were you guys?" Marcus asked with his full attention on the lab rats.

"I don't know if I haven't made this clear, but we don't like you," Leo said to Marcus.

"Grandmas. Sick." Chase and Bree said simultaneously, each saying a different cover story while ignoring Leo.

"We definitely weren't in Hawaii," Adam said and then whispered to the others,"saved it!"

"Oh, well wherever you were, glad to have you back," Marcus said. Leo couldn't believe they were believing Marcus's act. He was evil, but Leo couldn't prove it and he couldn't try to rat Marcus out because of his threats. Leo knew that under all that kindness, there was a backstabbing evil villain.

"Um, Bree can I talk to you?" Marcus asked. Then he motioned to the others, "in private?" The others walked away but Chase used his super-hearing to hear their conversation. Then his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Dude, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Marcus asked Bree out, and she said yes," Chase said and he sounded angry. Bree walked back to them with a smile on her face and when she saw Chase's expression she asked him what was wrong. He just responded with a lame excuse. Leo knew how Chase felt about Bree so it must've been hard for him to find out that she was dating someone else. The rest of the day zoomed by, but probably because he slept through most of his classes. Uh oh what was he going to do about the homework.

**Bree's POV: Pizza parlor (2 weeks later)**

Marcus was a nice guy so she gave him a chance. Chase looked pretty mad about it so she got a warm feeling inside because he was jealous! Plus now Kim and Jack could date and they were probably the cutest couple ever, so it made her happy to see that Kim was happy. "Too many flashbacks," she thought to herself,"I'm gonna be late!" She had a date with Marcus at the yummiest pizza parlor in the area. Chase had been keeping a close eye on her for the past 2 weeks so she wouldn't be too surprised if he showed up on her date. She spotted Marcus in the driveway in his car. That was definitely a plus about dating him.

"Hey Marcus!" she said as she got in the car. She had fun on the date, but something just didn't feel right about dating him. And Chase wasn't spying on her this time which made her heart feel like a thousand pounds. At the end of the date, when Marcus was dropping her off at home he leaned in for a kiss. "OMG, what am I supposed to do?" she thought to herself. She didn't want to embarrass him so she kissed him. That was not at all how she imagined her first kiss. Everything was different how she imagined it would be, mostly the person.

**Chase's POV: The lab**

It made him furious that Bree was going out with Marcus, but looking out the window was one of the biggest mistakes of his whole life. That just drew the line, this had to end. Bree was KISSING Marcus! K-I-S-S-I-N-G as in lips touching! That was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be her first kiss and she was supposed to be his! That moment he wished that he had Adam's super-strength so he could punch a wall or something. He sulked the whole way to his capsule and when Bree came in he got butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"How was your date?" he asked and tried to pretend that he didn't care.

"It was ok, but-" she started.

"Anything special happen?" Chase asked because he just couldn't help himself,"A kiss maybe, just a guess?" Bree turned bright red like a tomato.

"Uh… um how-how'd you know?" she stuttered,"Were you spying on me like you always do?"

"No, just like I said, it was a guess," Chase lied,"it's not like I care anyway."

"Yes you do! You are trying to be all protective like I'm your sister! Well newsflash, it's my life and I'm not your sister so you can just stop!" Bree yelled. She never yelled at him like that. Then she went to her capsule and fell asleep, but Chase was pretty sure she was faking. He was such a loser, he spied on her and acted all protective. Now he would never have a chance with her. He ruined everything, WORST DAY EVER! He had to fix this no matter what it took…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is soooo short! And I'm super sorry about not posting a chapter for a few weeks! I've been busy with school and sports so it's been hard, but I'm writing chapter 5 already so I'll try to post it really soon! Hope you enjoy chapter 4! P.S. I promise by the end of chapter 6 there will be Brace! xoxo**

**Chapter 4:**

**Leo's POV: School**

All day, Chase didn't talk to Bree. Or mention her. Or smile at her in the hallway. Which was weird because last week he seemed madly in love with her. He didn't even glance at her for more than a second, but when Leo asked about what was wrong Chase just changed the subject really quickly, so he decided to talk to Bree about it because she could NOT keep a secret. When he saw her after school she was talking to her BFF, Kim, on a bench outside of school. He asked if he could talk to Bree and Kim walked away.

"Um.. so I was wondering if there was something going on between you and Chase?" Leo asked

"Whattt? Where'd you hear about that?" Bree stuttered obviously hiding something.

"C'mon, spill," Leo said.

"Fine, we are having issues. Now bye Leo,"Bree said as she walked away. Before he could ask what was really going on, she super-speeded away. It was time for plan B.

**Bree's POV: Next day at school**

Bree was avoiding three people at school now, Marcus, Leo, and Chase. But, that was about to change because Bree had chemistry with Chase, but it was the class, not the feeling. Although, she wished it was the opposite. Even worse, they were lab partners. When she walked into the classroom, Chase was already sitting at their table and was writing the homework in his agenda. He looked up when she put her books down and immediately looked back down.

"Listen, Chase, about what happened, I'm really sorry," Bree started,"and if it's any conciliation, I broke up with Marcus." Chase's face brightened at this.

"Really?" Chase asked,"you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to because…well…funny story-," Bree got cut off before she could tell Chase the truth.

"Everybody, fire drill blah blah blah leave so I don't get fired, because then I wouldn't be able to pay for cat food," yelled Principal Perry over the loudspeaker.

Another voice in the background of the loudspeaker said,"how many cats do you need food for anyway?"

"Wait no it's for- right it's for my cats…"Principal Perry said, not realizing the loudspeaker was still on. That might've been the grossest thing Bree ever heard, and she knew Adam.

"Ok so the truth is…" Bree tried to say again.

"Shhhhh, we could get in trouble if we talk," Chase said interrupting her. Bree didn't know how to say that she liked him, she was just too scared to get rejected.

**Chase's POV: Fire drill**

What was Bree trying to tell him before Principal Perry scared everyone for life. He needed to find out what to was. Maybe she would say sorry again, or maybe she liked him, nah that wasn't possible, it was probably the first one. No, it was definitlly the first one.

**? POV: Somewhere**

"Ugh! Marcus, how could you have let this happen!" said a scary and mysterious voice,"We were so close, SO CLOSE, and you let them slip away!"

"S-s-sorry, like I told you before, there's an obstacle in the way. And now maybe two…"Marcus said.

"TWO! This isn't something where we get more chances, if we don't do this now, we may never be able to do it again!" the scary voice replied.

"But now I've made them all fight," Marcus said with guilt in his voice.

The tall and scary man hesitated the said,"the more they're fighting the less they'll want to work together and you can convince them to come to our side! I never doubted you for a second."

"Yes you did," Marcus muttered and got a stern look from the man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Bree's POV: Alone in the lab**

"Hey Bree! What were you trying to tell me in chemistry?" asked Chase.

"Uhhh… it's not important," Bree replied. How could she admit it to him?

"C'mon, you can tell me!" said Chase.

"Um.. ok fine," Bree said,"the truth is, the whole time I had a crush on you, but I didn't know how to admit it, and I just dated Marcus to make you jealous." She said the last part really fast in hopes that he wouldn't hear it. He just blankly stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then, he pressed his lips to hers and Bree's heart started to race.

**Chase's POV: Alone in the lab**

She kissed him back! Then she broke from the kiss.

"So what does this mean?" Bree asked,"I mean about like us."

"Um.. do you wanna…like go out sometime?" Chase asked. Bree got a big smile on her face and she giggled.

"Yea sure!" Bree said. Chase was going out with his dream girl and he was over the moon happy!

**Ok so thanks for reading this story so much! Also, I'm not feeling so creative about this story so I might just write one more short chapter. OMG and sorry this is so short, as I said, I wasn't feeling very creative. Tell me what you think I should do and what my next story should be about! All the reviews help so so much and I love hearing from readers even if it's about something I messed up. So I don't want to spoil anything but if Ch 6 is the last chapter here's what I'm thinking: Lab Rats beat Marcus on a big mission and Bree and Chase live "happily ever after" jk (lol) but then like it fast forwards to their wedding day. The End! Tell me what you think pleaseeee! And sorry my chapters are so short and lame.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: READ THE BOLD AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE**

**Chase's POV: Lab**

"Wow I can't believe we just defeated Marcus!" Chase said tiredly.

"Yeah! Go uses!" cheered Adam.

"So… worn out…" Bree said before collapsing on the ground. Chase rushed to her side and got really nervous.

"Bree answer me! Are you there?" Chase asked in a worried tone.

"Haha, tricked you! But I am worn out," Bree laughed as she stood up. The thee of the laughed it off and Bree and Chase kissed.

"Aww poop, I owe Leo $10," Adam complained,"we made a bet that you guys would go out and I lost!"

**10 YEARS LATER**

**Bree's POV: The church **

Today was the big day. The one she had waited for her whole life! She smoothed down her silky white dress and put on her white heels. Tasha handed her a bouquet of white flowers. Then all the time seemed to pass so fast until she made her final vows.

"I do," said Chase smiling.

"I do," Bree said with a big smile.

**Thanks soooo much for reading this! I know it doesn't have the best ending but whatever. Idk if I'm gonna continue... I want to write a Good Luck Charlie story, what do you think? xoxo**


End file.
